A known bone fracture reduction device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,471, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. The known bone fracture reduction device includes a metallic plate. A number of openings extend through the plate. Each of the openings is sized for receiving a biocompatible bone screw for affixing a portion of the plate to bone at a bone fracture site.
The known bone fracture reduction device also includes a metallic identification (ID) tag. The ID tag includes information identifying the plate. Such information may include a lot number, screw sizes for use in the openings of the plate, and a product number. Such identifying information is useful for tracking the plate during a surgical procedure. The ID tag also includes an elongated, metallic stem portion that connects to the plate.
During a surgical procedure, the ID tag may be used to position the plate in a desired position relative to the bone fracture. After the plate is affixed to bone using the bone screws, the ID tag is removed from the plate by severing the stem portion from the plate. To sever the stem portion of the ID tag from the plate, the stem portion is either cut or is twisted until severed from the plate.
A consequence of severing the stem portion of the ID tag from the plate is that a burr of metal can remain attached to the plate in the location where the stem portion was removed. A bone fracture reduction apparatus which includes a plate and a removable ID tag that will not leave a burr on the plate is desirable.